Juntos hasta el final
by AlissaHunter
Summary: Muchas cosas quedan atrás con la muerte. Sueños, promesas, incluso personas. Pero hubo algo que pudieron cumplir con el ultimo aliento de vida... estar juntos, hasta el final. One-shot.


Naruto no me pertenece, ni mucho menos. El tema de esta historia menos, pero... ¿cuantos no nos hemos preocupado por que esta escena se haga realidad?

* * *

No pudo evitar que una lagrima se corriera por su rostro. Tenía que pretender ser fuerte, tenía que serlo, por ella. Ella se encontraba destrozada y el necesitaba consolarla, tal como ella lo había hecho con el. Sus fuerzas se vinieron abajo cuando escuchó el horrible grito de dolor que provenía de la boca de su amigo. El ultimo sonido que el iba ser escuchado de su boca, lo siguiente fue el golpe sordo de su cuerpo caer al suelo y los gritos de Sakura.

Todo sucedía tan rápido, pero a la vez tan lento. No podía reaccionar, su mente se nublaba y las lagrimas parecía estar ganado la batalla. Sacudió su cabeza. No podía dejarse ganar por los sentimientos. Nunca lo había hecho en su vida, y ahora no era momento para que empezara a ocurrir.

La ojos jade se encontraba en el suelo, a lado del cuerpo sin vida de Naruto, llorando por ese amigo, el que se adelantó, el amigo que se fue sin decir adiós, sin aviso previo. El amigo que nos abandonó cuando mas lo necesitábamos. No iba a tratar de hacer luchar a su compañera si no podía hacerlo, el podía proteger a ambos.

Aprovechó un descuido del atacante para atravesarle con su katana en un movimiento limpio y recto.

...

La quinta Hokage miró nuevamente a la aldea reunida frente a ella, esperando palabras de aliento. Pero por primera vez ella no las tenía. Su garganta estaba seca, sus ojos llorosos amenazando desbordar lagrimas, su cuerpo se negaba a responder. El silencio reino durante varios minutos, los sollozos de los habitantes de Konoha era el único sonido que podía escucharse.

Lloraban. Lloraban por la injusticia de las muertes jóvenes. Lloraban por el abandono de las almas que motivaban a luchar por un futuro mejor. Lloraban por esos sueños que no pudieron ser cumplidos.

Todos en la aldea conocían perfectamente a esas almas que no pudieron continuar su camino en la vida. La chica de cabellos rosas que daba sin pedir nada a cambio, el rubio hiperactivo que animaba a todos y que había ganado su respecto de una forma valerosa, y el azabache una vez considerado traidor pero que solo era un alma en pena.

Sabían que eran humanos y que estaban lejos de ser perfectos, pero eran jóvenes. Tenían tanta vida por delante. Y su felicidad tan solo empezaba. Con el regreso del moreno el equipo estaba junto de nuevo, y se sentían mas fuertes que nunca.

Pero esa fuerza les duró poco, por que no solo ellos eran mas fuertes, si no también su enemigo. Y aun no estaban preparados para encontrarse con el.

...

Si su amigo realmente se había ido, estaría cuidándolo hasta que llegara la hora de reunirse con el. No lo iba a dejar morir en vano.

Su manos fueron rápidas al encontrarse con el segundo atacante, al cual derribó en cuestión de segundo. El problema fue el tercer y cuarto atacante. No podía protegerse a el, y a su pelirrosa al mismo tiempo.

Nuevamente el tiempo comenzó a pararse, o el dejó de reaccionar. Corrió donde se encontraban sus dos compañeros de equipo y abrazó fuertemente a la chica mientras eran atacados.

...

- Tengamos un minuto de silencio - Tsunade consiguió articular palabra - por estos valientes jóvenes que defendieron nuestra aldea hasta el ultimo segundo de su vida. Tenían miedo, pero no lo mostraban. Tenían dudas, pero no se retractaron en su misión. Pero al final no solo era necesaria la valentía. Tenían fuerza, pero su enemigo aun mas.

Los rostros de los demás jóvenes de Konoha se desencajaron. Los padres de la Haruno se abrazaban, sus miradas expresaban mas que dolor. Hinata no soltaba a Neji, quien trataba de mostrarse lo mas calmado posible, aunque de vez en cuando una lagrima rebelde resbalaba por su rostro. Ino lloraba en brazos de Chouji la muerte de su amiga, mientras Shikamaru no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no poder salvarlos. En todas esas filas se encontraban las personas a las que Naruto tocó y cambio su vida por completo. Gaara lucía un semblante mas serio de lo normal, Lee era abrazado por Tenten, quien fingía ser fuerte por Neji. Iruka no iba a pretender no sentirse afectado por la muerte de sus ex-alumnos, en especial por la del rubio. Kakashi, a su lado, no podía evitar pensar que el debería estar junto a ellos.

...

Sintió como la vida lo abandonaba poco a poco. Sus brazos se aferraron con mas fuerza a Sakura, mientras que miraba que sus ojos perdían brillo, también la estaba abandonando la vida. No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

A pesar de sentirse toda su vida solo, podría morir acompañado. ¿Y que mejor que morir junto a tu mejor amigo y la chica a la que amas?

...

- Estos tres chicos, tenían muchos sueños. Pocos de ellos pudieron cumplir - Tsunade miró nuevamente a las tumbas de los tres ninjas - Guardemos silencio por estos tres valientes guerreros. Por todos los sueños sin cumplir que los acompañan en su tumba. Por todas las personas que dejaron con su muerte.

La población volvió al silencio.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su corazón al recordar los sueños de sus tres alumnos y lo cerca que estuvieron por cumplirse. Si tan solo el hubiera estado ahí...

...

Los últimos segundos de su vida los dedicó a observar a sus compañeros. Sus expresiones mostraban serenidad, a pesar de la condición en la que sus vidas habían sido arrebatas. Miró al rubio y durante un segundo se alegró de haber vuelto, así ya no tendría que morir solo. Entonces miró a Sakura, se culpó por todo el dolor por el que ella había pasado por su culpa, pero al final de todo ahí se encontraban, juntos.

Juntos hasta el final.

...

- Pero, hay que dejar de sufrir su muerte - las palabras de la Hokage resonaban en la mente de todos los presentes - para poder celebrar sus vidas. Por que a pesar de todos esos sueños rotos por la muerte, hay tantas metas logradas en vida. Tomar en ejemplo su persistencia y su valor para crear ninjas mejores y mas capaces de lograr sus objetivos, tal y como este grandioso trío.

Por un momento el ambiente de tensión cambio por uno mas pacifico. Todos lamentaban lo ocurrido, pero admitían que la rubia tenía razón.

Tal vez Naruto no había logrado ser Hokage, pero fue uno de los mejores lideres y siempre animaba a sus compañeros de misión. Sin contar que había ganado el respeto y confianza de la aldea, tal y como se lo había propuesto, y había formado una familia, a lado de la tímida Hinata Hyuga.

El clan Uchiha no había sido restaurado, pero la verdad había salido a flote y eso podría ser una gran sueño cumplido para el moreno, a cambio de un doloroso costo. Pero al igual que el Uzumaki, Sasuke había logrado formar una familia, a lado de su compañera de equipo, su pequeña molestia, Sakura.

Y Sakura ya no podría cumplir su deseo de ser madre, a pesar de la gran noticia que había recibido ese día, pero había muerto junto a su amado y su mejor amigo.

Había muchos sueños sin cumplir. Pero el mas importante se había cumplido.

Juntos hasta el final

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer fic -en Naruto, segundo publicado-. Bueno, la verdad me gusta el drama -mucho- y pues esto salio después de leer MUCHOS fics con este tema, así que escribí otro para este mundo cruel.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
